


Halloween

by drvology



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, fic-a-month, my 2018 challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: No tricks. Just treats.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slice of them doing stuff in this one. In the same 'universe' as my other Eyewitness fics, grouped together with the 'at the falls of the aniene river' collections link. || In 2018 I'm hoping to write 1 fic a month. This is 10/12. Fic for October.

Philip answers the door as Lukas knocks.

"Trick or treat!" Lukas sing-songs.

He laughs when, in answer, Philip immediately plants a kiss on him. Hauls Philip across the threshold onto the porch to deepen the kiss and get his arms around Philip, hands sliding down to cup Philip's ass.

It's so good. The welcome, their kiss, the warmth of Philip against him, their instant responsive fit, the twitching fullness in his palms. Lukas imagines bare skin instead of jeans, how it'd be hot instead of warm, involuntarily tightens his grip.

Philip hums happily and grinds closer.

Lukas is on the verge of saying forget their plans, forget everything except dragging Philip to the barn, when Philip stills and then cranes around. Lukas' mouth smashes to Philip's ear and he stumbles.

"Yeah! be there in a minute," Philip yells. He sighs, fingers massaging Lukas' nape and tugging at the ends of Lukas' hair. "C'mon, or we won't have time to eat and for Helen to go over everything we gotta remember before we leave."

"Could just eat you," Lukas offers, nibbles at Philip's collarbone.

Philip snickers and untangles from Lukas.

Lukas has to clear his throat. Twice. He adjusts his semi and sucks in some cold air, holds it in his lungs, before following Philip into the house.

Gabe made lasagna and insists they have salad along with what's probably several pounds of garlic bread. He asks gentle questions in the way Lukas has become accustomed and is glad to answer. Interested in the answers, wanting to know things are good in general and good between Philip and Lukas, interested in Lukas.

Helen has a list—it's no big deal and Lukas doesn't mind. Actually he likes that Helen cares so much, especially about Philip. They each put numbers of cops in the city she knows in their phones, just in case.

"Call if there's any trouble or an emergency. You won't get in trouble, no matter what it is." Gabe raises his eyebrows until they both nod.

Lukas says, "Yes, sir," and also nods at Helen for good measure.

Gabe draws Philip in for a hug—Lukas watches a wad a bills get slipped into Philip's back pocket—and then Gabe gives Lukas a hug because Lukas has forgotten it's weird to get hugs from Gabe.

They wave and shout promises to stay safe and make good choices. Lukas shoves Philip and dashes for his truck. Philip squawks and chases after. They clamber in, kisses and laughter, handsy in ways they don't have time for. Lukas shoves the key in and cranks the engine awkwardly, one hand still up Philip's shirt.

The drive to the commuter rail station is familiar. Lukas pays it full attention though. Kids are out trick-or-treating and precious cargo is in his passenger seat.

Getting tickets, finding a seat, and the train ride is equally familiar. He and Philip snuggle into backward-facing seats and hunker down, inside shoulders tucked to the vinyl, faces tucked together.

Lukas watches Philip talk. The movement and shape of Philip's mouth. The wetted, parting lips when Philip laughs. The brightness of Philip's eyes. No shadows anymore, which is awesome. Even more amazing is Lukas has learned how to make them go away if they creep in—and he's no longer the cause of any.

That's the best part of all.

"Here," Philip says as the train racks into Penn.

Lukas takes his mask with a grin and sticks it into place. Philip adjusts it and his skin pulls some under the adhesive but it doesn't hurt. Itches. He goes to scratch and Philip bats his hand down.

"You'll wear it out."

Lukas grumbles but doesn't really argue. He follows onto the platform, through the warren of tunnels and terminals and into the subway, and then subway transfers. Tons of people crowd the stations and trains, and almost everyone is dressed up. Philip leans into him—crushed together from the crush in the car they barely slipped into—and Lukas welcomes the weight.

Gets Philip a little closer.

Lukas makes to join the flow off the train but Philip holds him back. He doesn't question it.

Philip takes them two extra stops, transfers again, and then gets them topside with a triumphant grin. They wind up on the far side of the action, clear of the knots of people getting nowhere, and positioned to walk right up to a barricade to grab a spot and an incredible view.

"Smartypants," Lukas whispers into Philip's hair, decides he wants to stand behind Philip, arms braced around Philip and Philip's heat pressed to his front.

Philip makes an agreeing noise and resumes his major lean into Lukas.

Lukas resumes getting a hand under Philip's shirt, presses his palm to Philip's heartbeat, to _safe_. They listen to the buzz and excitement on the street, don't have to talk to agree how cool it is out here, New York City alive with Halloween night energy, and they're out here among it.

It's not long and music curls toward them, up the avenue, wraithing around the crowd. Their section of the route cheers as the front of the parade starts walking past and Philip twists to grin at him.

He grins back, kisses Philip's happy mouth, tastes Philip's happiness, shares his own.

They dance in place and wave and Lukas snags a candy bar thrown by a cutie on a float. Philip elbows him, laughs. Lukas lets Philip bite half the candy bar from his mouth. They shout at costumed groups who march by, take buttons and stickers and more candy from nightclubs and politicians and some of the bigger local stores.

Huge puppets, soaring far overhead, whirl past—articulated skeletons and glowing white dragon things and long flowing flags—and Lukas can't stop his gasp of wonder. Philip's hand finds his, tightens, and he rests his head on Philip's.

Then a group of zombies come to a stop, directly in front of them, and _Thriller_ begins to play. Everyone cheers like they know what to expect, and the zombies begin the Thriller dance. Lukas zings with anticipation—and some apprehension—gets loose from Philip and joins in. He knows just enough to show off, to make Philip laugh and make others standing with them cheer and even a few zombie notice, then it's too much and he blushes and buries his face in Philip's neck and loves Philip's pleased warmth.

After the Thriller zombies the parade loses its cohesion and punch, but Lukas doesn't mind. They watch through most of the stragglers and then dodge-and-weave to get clear of the crowd. Several blocks away Lukas sucks in a deep breath, lets it out slowly.

"But it was fun, yeah?"

"It was awesome. You're amazing." Lukas grins—their code words and it's true and Philip is satisfied he's not overwhelmed. "The best."

Philip pulls a smug expression. "I know."

Lukas wants to call him buttface or jerk but instead winds up kissing Philip. It's not the worst fail he's ever failed.

"Oooh—lookit this hot Batman and Robin action!"

Philip snort-snickers and draws back from their kiss, only far enough to leer at Lukas. Lukas hooks his arms at the bend in Philip's spine, above the hips, so their hips can grind together.

The playful catcalls and attention doesn't bother Lukas in the least. First, he's with Philip and gets to show that off to everyone else. Second, he's in a mask. Third, he's Batman. So.

He came up with the costume idea. They got Batman and Robin logo t-shirts. Cool ones they can wear again on like, normal days, and then found cheap masks to wear. The masks are thick so they stand out from their faces, similar to the ones in the movies. Lukas' comes with pointy ears up the sides. Then they decided to risk being cold and go without hoodies or coats. They lucked out; it's cool and clammy but not cold.

Their kiss ends when someone jostles Philip—apologizes—and Philip answers no problem.

Then they can't quite make eye contact because they're both half-hard at least and squirmy and Philip takes his hand and drags him along. Walking helps ease the tension. Walking as fast as Philip propels them along helps a lot.

Philip magically finds a diner that isn't packed. They play footsie and eat cheeseburgers and fries and milkshakes. A table of older but not old guys say _nice costumes_ on their way out and Lukas realizes they're flirting with and complimenting them and checking him and Philip out—as in how they look together.

He's proud to think _fucking hot and completely taken, and thanks_.

They pass on dessert. Too much candy already. Lukas pays, even with that wad of cash Philip moved to a front pocket. He likes paying—and besides, he's kinda clueless about Metrocards and lets Philip handle those.

The streets are still teeming when they finish eating.

"Want to find a club or something?" Philip goes onto tiptoe and looks around, hums absently and could rattle off several if Lukas agreed.

Philip obviously grooves here, knows here, but Lukas no longer worries here is where Philip should be. Here without him, because he doesn't quite fit. He's learning to appreciate the city and especially the parts Philip shows him. Thing is, he doesn't quite fit in the city alone—but he fits with Philip perfectly, always, and Philip believes in that allegiance absolutely.

"Would it be cool if we go? I mean, if you don't mind. This has been great but—"

"I don't mind." Philip's attention focuses again on Lucas, only Lucas, and he smiles.

Of course Philip doesn't. Of course Philip hears him, gets it, agrees. It was great and Lukas loves having seen the parade, a part of growing up in the city Philip recounted to him as a good memory, a treat, made new as their memory. And of course Philip zooms them to a nearby subway, to Penn, and onto a train right before it leaves, nothing to it.

Lukas laughs.

"What?"

"I was just thinking—hashtag-blessed." Lukas grins.

He means it. Philip understands.

They get their masks off with some alcoholic wet wipes, snooze on each other during the ride. Philip's hand covers _safe_ on Lukas' arm and Lukas cradles Philip against his chest.

The drive to Philip's house feels short. They're quiet and the moon is a bright sliver and Lukas stays on the lookout for deer.

Instead of going inside he tugs them sideways, to the barn, to the nest of blankets and pillows and goodies he stashed there earlier.

"Nice," Philip breathes, sinks into the nest, drags Lukas down to twine with him. "Happy Halloween."

Lukas nods. Thinks about the local parties they didn't go to and he so doesn't mind missing. Thinks about how he'd have gone if Philip wanted to for whatever reason. Thinks about how their broken messed up ruined parts got made whole in each other after everything found its way.

He kisses Philip. "Awesome treat."

"Wait until you eat the muffins I made for breakfast tomorrow. They have those candy corn flavored pumpkins on top."

Lukas laughs. Flips a blanket up around their shoulders. Sings _Thriller_ in a low register, off-key, pestering and reliving and loving, until Philip drifts to sleep.


End file.
